


The Marquis de Carabas

by EvilMuffins



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Mari’s head shifted in her lap, getting even more comfortable if such a thing were possible, and Asuka couldn’t help but wonder what was so blissfully relaxing about her bony thighs.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Marquis de Carabas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



Asuka didn’t particularly care for animals. Pets in particular, if you wanted to get specific.

Her feelings of distaste for them weren’t much different than her opinion toward that idiot Shinji Ikari if she really thought it about it (not that she wanted to). They all needed too much care and coddling, too much attention. Asuka sure as hell never wanted to become a mother, even if it was to something with sharp little claws and pointy teeth.

Even if they did have soft fur disguising it all.

Mari’s head shifted in her lap, getting even more comfortable if such a thing were possible, and Asuka couldn’t help but wonder what was so blissfully relaxing about her bony thighs.

Running her fingers through Mari’s hair felt like a reflex, a natural response to the sensation of something soft beneath her fingertips. Instinct.

It made her sick.

When they had first met, Mari had struck her as the type of girl who never washed her hair, who would let it get all greasy until you could see the shine all the way down the school hall. The type of girl who had always made Asuka recoil in disgust back when she was young and stupid.

She was no longer young, but stupidity stuck around like an unsightly mole, and Mari’s head smelled of strawberries.

“Tch,” Asuka grumbled, tugging the hat off her own head and shoving it onto Mari’s instead, obscuring her smugly grinning face.

“Oho?” Asuka thought she could hear Mari smirking from beneath the hat. “A gift from my princess? What an honor. I’ll cherish it for life!”

“Shut up.”

Mari practically purred, and wearing that hat with the little pointy ears perched on top, Asuka thought that _maybe_ there was one cat she could stand after all.


End file.
